Help Me
by PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR
Summary: Wendy returns but why? SOMEONE CARES!:)
1. Chapter 1

¨Wendy, Wendy, where are you,¨ Peter said cautiously as he stepped through the window.

The young boy Wendy had once knew was now older taller, incredibly handsome, and completely wild.

His eyes soon found her sitting by the fire, she looked up confused. She had grown too, her long hair was tied back and she seemed to be packing. She stood up in shock and he saw she was wearing breeched and a white shirt.

¨Running away are we,¨ Pan said smugly.

¨Peter! Thank goodness and yes I am so tired of growing up. The boys have forgotten me and my parents have become sharp tempered and argue ever so much, but why have you come,¨she whispered quickly.

¨I missed you,¨ he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug, he soon however became selfconcious and pulled away.

¨Do you have any fairy dust?¨ she asked hopeful.

¨Yes, I do,¨ and he blew some on her.

Wendy was impatient to leave and as they flew through the night Peter was happy, but he hadn´t told her. He loved her, but he hadn´t come back because he loved her but becaude he needed her help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven´t updated but its not like anybody is really attached to this story anyways. I am doing this purely out of self interest.**

**-oOo-**

The night air hit Wendy as she flew through the air, she had stopped kicking and now flew gracefully through the air. She craned her neck as Neverland came into sight, but this Neverland was different than she remebered. The once warm greens and browns were now desolated and despairing colors sharp to the eye. The merry blue bright sea was now a dull gray that had lost its gusto.

¨What happened Peter? Wendy asked troubled at the sight of Neverland so barren.

¨You happened, your thoughts changed Neverland and only you can change it back,¨ he replied warily.

¨So you did´t come back because you missed me only because you needed me,¨she stated anger rising in her voice.

¨It´s your bad thoughts contaminating this place now you know things worse than death. Bill Jukes is Captain now and he has an eye for giirls if you know what I mean, and none of this riff raff would have gotten in here if you hadn´t decided to grow up,¨ he yelled frustrated that she didn´t seem to care.

Wendy´s eyes widened because her mother had warned her about such characters and what they did to you. Bill Jukes had held Wendy on the occasion of the defeat of Hook and she had often wondered why his hands had roamed.

¨Wendy, you have to figure out how to control this and until you do you won´t leave Neverland,¨ Peter said sternly.

¨Have you moved and are there anymore boys?¨ Wendy asked practically.

¨Yes I have moved and no are no other boys, I live alone,¨ he replied curtly.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter landed lightly in an old gnarled tree and tapped a knot that opened a door to a spiral staircase, up and up we climb until I hit my head on a trap door. Peter pushes this open and I see a very messy treehouse, clothes are everywhere and out of habit I start picking up. He smirks and flops on the bed. I finish quickly and sit down on the other side of the bed,¨Peter, you´re different, more like a grown up. Why?¨

¨Because when you changed everything it changed me to. I gone through some painful stuff because of you,¨he sits up the covers slip down, and I realize he isn´t wearing a shirt. I kick myself for not seeing the problem, there´s only one bed. This is going to be an awwkward night.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so some really nice people convinced me to finish writing...:)**

**ifyouwereme: yeah I always saw her like that to, the girl who won´t take crap from anyone thanks for the long review it adds excitement to my dreary existence!:)**

**OH I FORGOT TO SAY...WENDY´S POV!**

I hop out of bed at first light blushing furiously, Peter however doesn´t seem fazed and I wonder how many other girls have ¨slept¨ on that bed. A shiver runs down my spine as I begin breakfast, a real one with bacon eggs and pancakes from his cupboard.

¨No girl who spends the night is ever energized enogh to make breakfast,¨ he smirks.

¨Peter, shut up,¨ I say threateningly, but its not as threatening when your loading two plates with a nice warm breakfast.

¨Oh I´m scared of you!¨ he says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

¨Look your the one who needs me to help keep Neverland from growing up anymore. Then I can just go to the other end of the island and you can go back to sleeping with every girl you meet,¨ I say annoyed.

¨Yeah, yeah, it´s more like we gotta kill Bill Jukes, he made everyone grow up just by the way he acted. He took our innocence and is giving us things to worry about, like taxes, legislation, grown up stuff,¨ Peter says unfazed and still stuffing his mouth like he hasn´t eaten in years, which I remind myself he probably hasn´t.

¨So why did you need me,¨I prompt him into another rant.

¨Because you have to cut out his heart and feed it the crocodile, who I´m surprised survived digesting Hook, but I gotta train you ´cause I bet everything I taught you went right out the other ear you were so obsessed with me, AND I DO NOT SLEEP WITH EVERY GIRL I MEET!¨ he finished furiously.

¨I was not obsessed with you I saved your LIFE. I remember how to hold a sword, but a dagger would be useful, so shut up. I´m the one who made you breakfast and cleaned up, but I can´t stand you I had forgotten your arrogance and boldness. So just HELP ME PREPARE TO KILL HIM WITHOUT HIM KILLING ME AND I CAN GO LIVE WITHOUT YOUR ANNOYING PERSISTENT STUPIDITY!¨ what started out an argument soon turned into full fledged screaming fight, us ranting about all the little hurts, and honestly I don´t remember but this one part.

¨LOOK IF YOU DIDN´T WANT ME HERE WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?¨ I yelled.

¨Wendy,¨ said Peter so gently I almost couldn´t hear it,¨I do want you here, I keep trying to get over you but nothing works, I love you,¨ the words were soft almost as if he didn´t want me to hear them, but I was still angry about everything else he had said and definetly not ready to forgive him yet but he was so close. I wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay.

¨You won´t charm me, your a snake now, and I don´t trust you Peter Pan,¨ I say defiantly.

I had forgotten he has a lot of brute strength over me, and all of the sudden he has me up against a wall.

He leans in and I start to get the butterflies because my first and only kiss, Peter was nearly dead.

Now he´s pushing against me slowly leaning in giving me a chance to back out, but to me its a long agonizing torture. Finally he pulls me close and sparks fly, every cliché thing you´ve ever heard about a kiss is completely true, except with Peter I could tell he wasn´t using me for my body I could feel his love drawing me closer. I run my hands through his light brown hair, feeling his hard muscles against me. I would like to say you don´t have to breath in Neverland, but you do. Peter pulls back and I can see a hunger in his green eyes, a passion for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everybody likes it, ´cause I have been torturing myself over whether or not to let them kiss, I think I might add some more characters. Of course there will be a tragic/happy ending!**

¨Ow!¨Peter groans, I smile on top of him with a knife to his throat. Then all of the sudden he was on top of me with that feirce determination in his green eyes, their magic takes a hold of me and I realize he´s leaning in closer and closer. I don´t close my eyes, Peter is an awful teasee sometimes, but I´m gonna make him close the gap. His lips soon crash into mine we pull each other closer. ¨You know,

you´re never going to learn if we keep doing this,¨ he smiles.

¨Oh I´m learning a lot,¨ I kiss him again.

He laughs,¨Really, you are torture. Such a tease, evil.¨

¨You are evil too. Always meking me think you were gonna kiss me!"Wendy laughs.

¨You learned that trick,¨ Peter pulls Wendy closer then twirls her. The happy couple keeps laughing together, not suspecting someone might be watching.


End file.
